7th Period is a Secret
by Naavy
Summary: Kouyou parou à frente do sensei, indeciso sobre qual atitude tomar. Mas, logo sentiu os dedos longos do moreno rodearem seu pulso fino, puxando-o para si, num pedido para que se acomodasse sobre seu colo. AxU


**T****ítulo: ****7th Period is a Secret**

**Categoria: **Banda

**Fandom: **the GazettE

**Gênero: **Romance, lemon, universo alternativo

**Classificação: **+18

**Direitos Autorais: **o Uruha e o Aoi, bem como a banda the GazettE, não me pertencem. Esta é uma história meramente fictícia, sem fins lucrativos.  
**Obs.:** Uruha aqui é menor que o Aoi por ser um adolescente ainda e o moreno já ser um adulto.

**Sinopse: **_Kouyou parou à frente do sensei, indeciso sobre qual atitude tomar. Mas, logo sentiu os dedos longos do moreno rodearem seu pulso fino, puxando-o para si, num pedido para que se acomodasse sobre seu colo, uma vez que havia esticado a perna outrora flexionada._

_- Vem, Kou-chan._

**1.** _7th Period is a Secret._

__Takashima observou todos os colegas saírem da sala de aula, pouco a pouco, até que restassem apenas ele e o professor. Sempre mantendo a cabeça abaixada, permitindo que os fios descoloridos caíssem sobre os olhos claros, não viu quando Shiroyama-san se levantou e se aproximou de sua carteira, enquanto remexia nervosamente as mãos sobre o próprio colo.

À medida que se aproximava de seu aluno, o sorriso de Shiroyama se alargava, encantado com a timidez explícita de Takashima. Adorava cada reação que provocava no mais novo, e tinha de se segurar para não mordê-lo sempre que vislumbrava as faces coradas diante de um mero toque.

Shiroyama postou-se à frente da carteira de seu adorável e aplicado aluno, notando cada mínimo movimento. E permaneceu naquela posição por alguns instantes, para desespero de Takashima, que mal sabia o que fazer, completamente constrangido com a situação. E não conteve um baixo suspiro ao sentir dois dígitos sob seu queixo, obrigando-o a erguer o rosto e encarar seu belo professor.

Aos olhos de Kouyou, Shiroyama era simplesmente lindo. Os fios negros contrastavam com a pele lívida, emoldurando o rosto de feições suaves, ainda que masculinas. Os lábios eram cheios, convidando-o a se afogar em sua perdição. Os orbes negros eram destacados por um fino traço preto, quase imperceptível, mas que realçava a intensidade de seu olhar. Cada detalhe era minuciosamente observado pelos olhos atentos e curiosos de Takashima, que passava a maior parte das aulas admirando o professor, ao invés de prestar atenção na matéria.

Para o moreno, Takashima podia ser considerado como um pequeno anjo, com suas mechas descoloradas em um tom acobreado, pendendo sobre o rosto angelical. Os orbes chocolates continham um brilho encantador, perseguindo-o em cada movimento. Os lábios eram perfeitamente delineados e rosados, quase irresistível demais. Sua pele, tão clara como a neve, parecia ser extremamente macia ao toque, clamando pelo contato dos dígitos longos de Yuu.

- Sensei...?

Yuu teve a sua linha de raciocínio cortada ao ouvir a doce voz de Kouyou chamá-lo, inclinando a cabeça para um dos lados enquanto um novo sorriso se desenhava nos lábios carnudos, fitando-o com uma curiosidade quase palpável. Seus dígitos ainda permaneciam no queixo do mais novo, permitindo que o polegar acariciasse calmamente a pele leitosa.

- Hm?

Mesmo com os dedos do sensei sob o queixo, Kouyou tornou a abaixar o rosto e a remexer as mãos nervosas, contorcendo-as, trêmulas. Havia o chamado, mas sequer sabia o que iria falar. E torcia para que Shiroyama percebesse isso.

- Kou-chan?

- Ha-hai?

- Olhe pra mim...

O pedido soou tão gentil que foi impossível não acatá-lo, erguendo o rosto para encontrar os orbes escuros fixos em si, o que contribuiu para a quentura em suas faces já coradas.

Observou o rosto do mais velho aproximar-se lentamente do seu, até que pudesse sentir um leve roçar entre as bocas. Kouyou entreabriu os lábios, no intuito de puxar oxigênio para os pulmões, enquanto sentia o músculo em sua caixa torácica palpitar de uma forma enlouquecedora. E poderia jurar que seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer momento.

Shiroyama notou sua reação com satisfação, não resistindo ao impulso de aprofundar o contato entre as peles, deslizando suavemente o músculo úmido pelo contorno dos lábios convidativos, antes de se afundar no sabor inebriante que Takashima possuía, relembrando cada canto daquela boca perfeita.

As mãos de Kouyou foram levadas para a borda da cadeira, apertando o objeto metálico com força, de modo que os nós dos dedos ficassem esbranquiçados. A tensão corria por cada músculo de seu corpo, provocando um medo insano de que alguém abrisse a porta e os pegasse em flagrante. Mesmo assim, não tinha forças para parar Shiroyama, entregando-se cada vez mais ao beijo.

Quando o ósculo finalmente findou, a respiração de Takashima escapava em forma de ofegos, em busca de ar, ao tempo em que tentava acalmar as batidas descompassadas do próprio coração.

- Vamos sair daqui, uh?

Takashima apenas piscou os olhos diante da sugestão, e quando percebeu, já estava sendo puxado pelo mais velho em direção à porta da sala. Mas, antes que esta fosse aberta, o moreno virou para si, exibindo um largo sorriso. As mãos quentes foram levadas ao rosto rubro, segurando-o com delicadeza, como se Kouyou pudesse quebrar com algum movimento mais brusco, e então os lábios grossos cobriram os do loiro, em um selo carinhoso.

- Eu vou primeiro, uh... Vou te esperar no mesmo lugar de sempre.  
Antes de sair da sala, Shiroyama roubou mais um selo de seu aluno e, com um sorriso ainda mais largo, deixou o local, dirigindo-se ao terraço do prédio escolar. Por sorte, quase ninguém se refugiava naquele lugar à tarde.

Esperou aproximadamente 10 minutos até Kouyou chegar, carregando seu material escolar. E era incrível como suas faces ainda estavam coradas, enquanto deixava calmamente a mochila encostada à parede, para então procurar o mais velho com os orbes chocolates.

Ao encontrá-lo, Takashima se aproximou a passos lentos, quase hesitantes. Podia sentir seu estômago revirar-se dentro de si a cada segundo, à medida que a distância entre ambos diminuía. As mãos tornaram a se encontrar, nervosas, enquanto os ombros mantinham-se encolhidos.

Shiroyama apenas assistia a aproximação do garoto, sentado e recostado confortavelmente na grade que contornava o terraço. Uma de suas pernas estava esticada, enquanto a outra permanecia flexionada, permitindo que seu braço se apoiasse nesta. E tal posição apenas concedia-lhe um ar mais sensual, mesmo que displicente.

Kouyou parou à frente do sensei, indeciso sobre qual atitude tomar. Mas, logo sentiu os dedos longos do moreno rodearem seu pulso fino, puxando-o para si, num pedido para que se acomodasse sobre seu colo, uma vez que havia esticado a perna outrora flexionada.

- Vem, Kou-chan.

Com o rosto ligeiramente abaixado, de modo que as mechas clareadas caíssem sobre os olhos, Takashima atendeu ao pedido do sensei. Porém, isso apenas contribuiu para sua tensão.

- Ainda tem vergonha de mim, Kou...?

Yuu indagou, circulando o corpo magro com seus braços fortes, aninhando-o junto ao próprio peito, quase protetor demais. Fazia mais de três meses que mantinham aquela relação proibida e secreta, encontrando-se naquele mesmo lugar. E, apesar de achar extremamente adorável, Shiroyama não entendia como o aluno ainda se mostrava nervoso e hesitante daquela forma.

- I-iie...

A resposta abandonou os lábios avermelhados, baixo, sussurrado, enquanto encolhia-se entre os braços acolhedores. Sabia que sua atitude confundia o mais velho, mas não podia evitá-la. Desde que os encontros se iniciaram, os sentimentos que antes nutria por seu professor passou a aumentar de forma gradativa. Quando percebeu isso, Kouyou desesperou-se, temendo perder seu amor caso revelasse tal coisa. E era isso o que deixava nervoso, preocupando-se em se controlar e não permitir que seus sentimentos viessem à tona.

- Então relaxe, hn...

- Ha-hai.

Sentiu dois dígitos erguerem-lhe o rosto, encontrando as íris escuras fixas em si. E então seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo calmo, enquanto o músculo quente do sensei explorava cada canto de sua boca, enviando correntes de arrepios por cada célula de seu corpo. As mãos trêmulas se abrigaram nos fios escuros, testando a maciez das mechas longas entre os dedos.

E teve de pender a cabeça para trás quando seus lábios foram abandonados. A pele alva arrepiou-se completa e visivelmente sob o contato da boca úmida de Shiroyama, que distribuía carinhosos beijos e suaves mordiscadas pelo pescoço lívido, provando o sabor que se tornara seu maior vício.

- Eu adoro a sua pele, Kou-chan...

O hálito mentolado chocou-se contra a tez ligeiramente úmida. E o moreno sorriu ao perceber a reação que provocou em seu aluno, sentindo-o estremecer entre seus braços. Enquanto se ocupava em provocar mais arrepios em Takashima, os dedos calejados passaram a se desfazer dos botões que prendiam a camisa dele, tirando-as de suas casas, uma por uma, para então puxar o tecido fino e claro, jogando-o em uma direção qualquer em seguida.

No instante em que seguiu, Kouyou puxou os fios escuros com certa força, ao tempo em que um gemido baixo escapava por entre as arcadas infantis, arqueando o tronco quando os lábios carnudos sugaram o botão rosado preso entre os dentes com mais firmeza, só dando-se por satisfeito quando o mamilo claro adquiriu uma coloração rubra; logo dedicando a mesma atenção ao outro, trilhando um caminho de saliva entre ambos.

Os sons que começavam a deixar os lábios bem desenhados do mais novo soavam como música aos ouvidos de Yuu, incentivando-o a prosseguir com as carícias no corpo cálido, deitando-o cuidadosamente sobre o piso frio, enquanto a língua serpenteavam pelo abdômen definido, sentindo os músculos contraírem-se sob seu toque.

E suas mãos já trabalhavam em abrir o botão da calça escura do menor, descendo morosamente o zíper que a prendia antes de finalmente puxar a peça para baixo, juntamente com a boxer negra que lhe cobria a intimidade, revelando as coxas roliças do loiro - uma das partes da anatomia alheia que mais atraia Shiroyama.

Quando todas as roupas de Takashima foram descartadas, o sensei viu-se obrigado a se afastar do outro, apenas para admirar as formas perfeitas que compunham o corpo do mais novo, em conjunto com a pele leitosa e macia.

Mas, ao perceber que já estava completamente nu, Kouyou instintivamente se encolheu, cobrindo-se com as mãos e desviando o olhar, obtendo apenas um riso baixo do mais velho sobre si.

- Eu já disse o quanto você é lindo, Kouyou?

As pálpebras se uniram lentamente enquanto absorvia a voz rouca, não oferecendo resistência quando teve as mãos afastadas do próprio corpo. Um calor gostoso se instalou em seu peito com o comentário do professor e, sem que percebesse, um sorriso doce se desenhava nos lábios rosados.

- Não se cubra, meu anjo...

O mais velho selou cada um dos dez dígitos do menor, antes de guiar as mãos hesitantes para a própria vestimenta, num incentivo para que ele o ajudasse a se livrar das roupas incômodas. Em poucos minutos estas faziam companhia para o uniforme de Kouyou, esquecidas em algum canto qualquer.

E seus gemidos ecoavam pelo local deserto, erguendo o quadril a cada vez que os lábios cheios deslizavam por sua ereção, pulsando contra a língua experiente, deixando-se ser guiado por um caminho sem volta, apenas seguindo o mais velho em seus movimentos, enquanto as unhas afiadas cravavam-se no dorso alheio, dando vazão à gama de sensações que o assaltavam.

Yuu apenas se deliciava com os resultados que obtinha do garoto, provando cada centímetro da carne rija, massageando as veias pulsantes e colhendo o pouco do prazer que escapava com a língua, enquanto os próprios gemidos de pura satisfação reverberava contra pele sensível.

Porém, antes que Kouyou atingisse o grau máximo de excitação, a boca carnuda libertou o sexo intumescido de seu cárcere, sorrindo ao escutar um grunhido baixo de desaprovação.

E sorriu ao sentir a firmeza das unhas medianas se intensificarem contra sua pele e o corpo esguio estremecer, arrastando o músculo úmido pelo períneo, em direção ao orifício contraído, umedecendo ao redor antes de forçar-se contra este. Logo uma trinca de dedos substituía sua língua - um por vez, achando espaço dentro do canal estreito, alargando-o no intento de lhe proporcionar menos desconforto e dor.

Takashima franziu o cenho diante da invasão, aprisionando o lábio inferior entre as arcadas alinhadas e peroladas, impedindo que grunhidos e gemidos escapassem, acostumando-se pouco a pouco ao volume que abrigava dentro de si. Mas, ansiava por algo mais substancial que os dígitos do moreno. E quando os mesmos roçaram em sua próstata, foi impossível reprimir o pedido que ameaçava abandonar seus lábios.

- Se-sensei... Ah...

A própria ereção pulsou com o pedido oculto na voz suave de seu aluno, afastando as digitais da intimidade alheia para levá-las às coxas torneadas, separando-as e acomodando-se entre elas. As mãos de ambos se entrelaçaram e os lábios se uniram, em um beijo intenso, apaixonado, enquanto os quadris se encontravam.

E tornaram-se um só corpo, uma só alma.

O cérebro do menor mal registrou a dor inicial, meneando languidamente o corpo contra o do outro homem, dando início a movimentos ritmados, lentos, profundos.

Os gemidos misturavam-se, uníssonos, vez ou outra interrompidos pelo contato entre as bocas. O prazer corria por suas veias, levando cargas de arrepios, causando uma pressão deliciosa nos baixos ventres até ser expelida na forma de um líquido branco.

Shiroyama, então, desabou sobre o mais novo, enterrando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço alvo, levemente úmido pelo suor que o ato consumado provocara. Permaneceu naquela mesma posição por alguns instantes, até que a respiração descompassada se normalizasse. E então inverteu as posições, puxando o mais novo para si, acomodando-o entre seus braços, enquanto desenhava círculos imaginários por sua coluna.

O loiro limitou-se a esconder a face corada no tórax forte, apreciando os últimos minutos que tinha junto ao professor, afogando-se no perfume amadeirado. Logo teriam de se vestir e tomarem seus caminhos; cada um para um lado.

- Kou-chan?

Teve a linha de raciocínio cortada ao escutar a voz rouca, apenas grunhindo baixo, esperando que continuasse a falar. Mas, diferente das outras vezes, o moreno ergueu-lhe o rosto, delicado, mergulhando nos orbes claros.

- Sensei...?

E não sabia dizer o que o mais velho procurava em seus olhos; sabia apenas que, seja lá o que for, ele havia encontrado. O sorriso que se desenhou nos lábios cheios e a forma como os olhos negros brilharam lhe dizia isso.

- Eu sinto o mesmo...

Disse, subitamente. Mas, foi o suficiente para que as batidas de seu jovem coração se tornassem descompassadas e a respiração falhasse.

- Eu amo você.

Observou os olhos claros se umedecerem, encarando-o, perplexo. E, no segundo seguinte, as bocas se pressionavam uma contra a outra, estreitando o menor dentre os braços, possessivo.

Por mais que Kouyou tentasse ocultar seus sentimentos, eles sempre estiveram ali, presentes, quase expostos demais nas íris claras. Nas íris que Shiroyama havia aprendido a decifrar. E foi com uma agradável surpresa que percebeu o que afligia o mais novo em seu nervosismo.

E, por mais que Kouyou nunca tenha notado, os sentimentos do moreno também sempre estiveram ali, apenas esperando pelo dia em que pudesse ser vocalizado. Para que esse dia chegasse, Yuu aproximou-se lentamente do adorável e tímido aluno que lhe roubara o coração, temendo assustá-lo com alguma decisão precipitada.

Mas, não era mais preciso tanta cautela, nervosismo e temor.

Estavam finalmente juntos. Não oficialmente, mas não importava. Pertenciam um ao outro, e era isso o que realmente importava. O amor correspondido que nutriam.

E nunca mais deixaria que Takashima Kouyou escapasse de seus braços.

_Fim._


End file.
